


No Fluffy Lattes

by Tiaowueli



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coffee, Coffee Shops, M/M, but happy, happy stony time, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiaowueli/pseuds/Tiaowueli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony discovers a little coffee shop one day, little did he know, walking into those doors would change him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Fluffy Lattes

Tony had never been to this side of the street. Happy was late with his limo so when the famous New York rain hit, he was without shelter and had to run. He turned around to face a little café, he glanced for a moment back to where he was waiting for happy; he shrugged and put his hand on the handle, he had wanted some coffee anyway. 

As soon as he opened the door the warm scents of vanilla and cinnamon filled his nose. He heard a book drop and scuffling. The café wasn’t much. It was a small area probably smaller than his bathroom, filled with only a couple of couches, a small bar adjoined to the service counter, and a couple of tables pushed together next to the window. 

“Oh I am sorry. I was in the back. What can I get for you?”

Tony turned towards the voice and he might have gasped a little but Tony Stark was beyond blushing at hot boys or girls. Yet, at this moment he could not find his voice. Smiling at him was 6 foot handsome hunk of man. Complete of course with sparkling blue eyes. He swore that shirt was struggling to keep intact, if only it wasn’t in the way. Tony cleared his throat. 

“Get me your blackest coffee. No fluffy lattes for me.” 

The man smiled and started grinding the freshly roasted coffee beans. Tony looked down at his damp suit, Armani will never forgive him. 

“Would you like a blanket or something? I have some extra clothes too. My name is Steve by the way” the man said with a warm smile. 

Hot and chivalrous. 

“Tony. I think I might take you up on the blanket offer.” 

Steve put the coffee filter and ran up the stairs, returning with a thick fleece blanket. Tony was carefully unbuttoning his suit and folding it when Steve put it on his shoulders. Tony inhaled slowly. It smelled like the coffee shop. He looked up to see Steve with a permanent marker sketching something on the side of the paper cup. He poured the fresh coffee into the cup and set it in front of Tony who had taken a bar seat, on the side of the cup was a little picture of a child stomping in puddles. Tony quirked his brow and inhaled the coffee, it had slight hints of vanilla and cinnamon. He took his first sip and the coffee was the greatest he had ever tasted, he hadn’t even realized Steve had asked him a question. 

“Sorry can you repeat that?”

Steve chuckled. 

“That good huh?” 

Tony nodded slowly as he took more sips. 

“Steve do you roast your own beans here? And who owns this anyway?” 

“It’s mine, well it was my mother’s before she passed away.” 

Steve pointed at a picture. It was a teenage Steve holding hands with possibly the kindest woman he had ever seen in pictures, even the woman reading books to her child on every ad was mean spirited in comparison. Tony’s eyes wandered to the paintings and charcoal sketches around the shop, all of them were beautiful masterpieces. This guy couldn’t be for real.

Tony was about to ask another question when his cell phone rang, it was Happy. 

“Thank you for the coffee.” Tony said as he picked up the coffee and returned the blanket.

“Come back again.” Steve said with a small wave. 

Tony stepped again into the cold rain after leaving a substantial tip. 

~~

Tony cracked his eyes open at the blaring light coming in through the window of his lab. The first thing he saw was the amassed pile of paper coffee cups on the ledge. Little pictures of people and objects looked back at him. He sat up, he had fallen asleep on his lab couch again. No matter how many times Pepper told him not to, he stayed up all night. He smiled to himself as he turned his thoughts to coffee. One cup could melt your heart even if it was Christmas time and you were Scrooge. Maybe Tiny Tim actually gave him a cup of Steve’s coffee. He chuckled to himself. He turned as the door opened. 

“Mr. Stark you have two board meetings today one at lunch and one later in the afternoon. Please try to be on time. The whole world does not run on Stark time.”

“Who do you think makes this world turn?” He remarked with a smirk. 

Pepper just gave him a glare. 

“Please. On time.” 

Tony waved her off as she once again returned to the main floor. He yawned and turned his attention again to the cups. He decided hooky sounded good today, and by hooky he meant getting a cup of coffee from the hottest man alive.

He made his way to his underground garage. He could only imagine how mad Pepper was going to be when she realized that he was   
going to be absent, but he needed some coffee. 

He drove to the department store parking lot and walked across the street to the little hidden alley. He walked into the coffee shop and saw Steve blotting blood from the head of an indignant looking kid. 

“Peter I told you. For your Aunt May’s sake, don’t get into any more fights.” 

“I didn’t start this one Steve. Can’t you teach me how a solider defends himself. Please” 

Steve’s expression darkened slightly.

“No Peter. You have no use for such things. Keep that 4.0 buddy. High School will be over before you know it.” Steve patted his shoulder and turned around, instantly smiling. 

“Who is that Steve?” Peter asked as he wrapped his head. 

“This is my friend Tony” 

“Ohhh, ‘friend’” 

A light blush spread across Steve’s cheeks, and Tony wished. 

“Peter go study.” 

Tony walked up and sat in his usual bar stool as Peter grabbed his book and cracked it open. 

“So any plans for today Tony?”

“No all yours today” Tony said playfully. 

Steve’s blush got a little deeper as he started making the Tony special, coffee with a shot of dark roasted espresso. Tony didn’t even have to order anymore, Steve always knew what he wanted. They sat in comfortable silence as Tony had taken out his phone and Steve was busy brewing the coffee. 

“So what do you do for a living anyway Tony?” Steve asked casually. 

“Mostly mechanical design and engineering.” 

Steve blushed as he looked confused. 

“I build robots and technology thingys” Tony tried. Okay maybe Mr. Perfect was not entirely perfect, but he could get over it.

“Oh, I see now. Wow you must be really smart. I could never really wrap my head around physics or math. Peter over there is planning on majoring in biology and physics when he goes to college.” 

Peter held a peace sign up, not taking his eyes away from the page and continued taking notes. 

“Well I am just taking a wild guess but I am going to say you were an art major.” 

Steve paused a moment.

“I had to join the military so I could get health insurance to help my mother. I couldn’t afford the hospital bills with a part time job so I did what I could. Then when I came back she was gone and the coffee shop was the only thing I had left” he spoke slowly as his expression fell. 

Tony’s voice caught in his throat. Well someone felt like an ass. Tony put his hand on Steve’s forearm softly, not realizing the action himself. Tony pulled back, cursing himself, he didn’t want to ruin his friendship like he did with everyone else who was mildly attractive. Bitter thoughts of the short lived romance between himself and Pepper touched the edge of his mind. 

“I am sorry. So what were we talking about?” Steve set the cup in front of Tony, on it was a picture of a calm valley with a winding river. 

“You are really talented Steve” Tony remarked as he traced the sharpie marks with his finger. His mind drifted to a time when his family for one day happily sat in the meadow for a picnic.

They both jumped slightly as Tony’s stomach declared itself empty, he looked away in embarrassment. Oh right, food, how long has it been since he last ate? 2…3…days ago?

“Hungry? I can make something. My apartment is only upstairs. Peter watch the counter. Come with me Tony” 

Tony tried to wave it off, but some mild dizziness set in from lack of food. Tony grabbed his cup and followed Steve up to a small one bedroom apartment. It was cozy looking with a small kitchen, a couch, a tv, and dumbbells. 

“Sorry it’s not much but make yourself at home.”

“Bring strangers in here often?” Tony smirked as sat on the couch. 

“I had hoped we had moved beyond strangers at this point…friends maybe.” Steve said softly.

Steve turned towards the kitchen, and started gathering ingredients. 

Tony looked around and saw a couple of pictures with Steve and this bold looking red headed woman. Yep, friend zoned, oh well. He gets things wrong sometimes. 

“Sure Steve, I would like that.” Tony almost sighed as the words left his mouth. 

Steve quickly whipped up some mashed potatoes while the meatloaf was baking. 

“Tony what kind of vegetables do you like?” 

“No veggies is my favorite” Tony said while playing with his phone. 

Steve looked at the grown man sitting on his couch playing with his phone and still not eating his vegetables. He could hardly believe it and was going to go into mother hen mode when he heard Tony’s stomach growl again only louder this time. 

“When was the last time you ate?” Steve asked in bewilderment. 

“Usually it’s not this bad” he put down his phone thoughtfully, “2 or 3 days.”

Steve’s eyes widened and scrambled getting one of his protein bars. Tony protested as Steve opened his mouth and shoved it in. Tony was caught off guard and chewed. 

“Tony, you really should eat. Trust me you don’t want malnutrition” the word stinging on his tongue as memories of his sickly youth floated back into his mind. 

“Coffee is food…” Tony said in-between bites that increased in urgency. 

Steve folded his arms. “I am going to stop serving you if you don’t eat normally” 

Tony almost dropped his phone and scarfed the whole bar down his throat. 

“Can I still have after dinner coffee?” Tony garbled as his chased the bar with a glass of water. 

Steve was about to say something when the oven timer beeped. He set the table and called Tony over. Tony sat in the chair offered to him, his mouth watered, when was the last time he had a home cooked meal? Steve gestured that he could start eating. A large piece of the meatloaf was gone within minutes. Steve chuckled and put another slice on, slowly sneaking steamed spinach onto his plate. Tony stared at the spinach and quirked a smile as he thought of something witty. 

“So that’s how you got those muscles” Tony grinned finding his own joke funny. 

Steve looked at him slightly confused. 

“umm… I am afraid I don’t follow” 

Tony chuckled slightly. 

“Popeye? Cartoon? Guy popped a can of spinach and beat up this guy three times the size of him to save his girlfriend? Nothing?” 

Steve shrugged. “We never had a television in the house” 

That threw Tony off, his entire childhood had been cartoons because nobody bothered parenting him. 

The rest of the dinner went off without a hitch, Tony couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten that much. He was comatose on Steve’s couch before Steve even finished cleaning the table. Maybe he had forgotten that sleep for more than 2 hours thing people kept on talking to him about. He only stirred slightly when Steve went down to close the shop but quickly returning to sleep. He even stayed asleep when Steve lifted him up and put him in the bedroom. Steve tucked him in and got ready to go to sleep. 

~~~ 

Tony blinked as he woke, and looked around at the place that was not his bedroom or the lab. It was still dark outside. He tried sitting up but he was trapped by large muscled arms. His body got warmer and decidedly more excited when he felt the warmth of Steve’s even breath against his neck. 

Tony tried to calm down, but he moved again and his back came in contact with the chiseled torso. He was going through all forms of obscenities in his head before the alarm went off by the other side of the bed. To avoid all awkwardness he faked sleep. Steve woke next and quickly retracted his arms carefully. Steve rustled around, and left the room dressed in jogging clothes. Tony opened his eyes again and looked at the clock, it was 4 am! Who in their right mind went exercising this early? 

Tony groaned as he flipped over feeling the warmth of Steve’s recently vacated space. Okay maybe he liked the barista more he had let on, not just physically. This wasn’t going to work out he told himself, the guy is like epitome of heterosexuality. He has a picture with a cute redhead. Tony wasn’t going to take it away from him, knowing there would be no way to be happy with his damaged goods, and Steve just was too nice of a guy. Tony sighed, who cuddled people like that in their sleep? 

An hour later Tony got up slowly from the bed, peeked out of the door, and immediately closed it. There was some odd form of strangely arousing calisthenics going on in the living room. No one that good looking could be real. He braced himself against the door, hearing the light panting coming from the other room. The thoughts buzzing around in his head were not pure in the least. 

It went quiet outside; Steve must have left. Tony grabbed his jacket and made his way down the stairs only to see the redhead with her lips on Steve’s cheek. Tony’s heart sank in his chest. Steve blushed lightly and looked over at Tony. The redhead followed his gaze. 

“Oh this must be the infamous Tony I have heard so much about. Hello, my name is Peggy,” she said as she extended her hand towards him. Tony took it for the sake of manners, flashing her one of his fake Tony Stark smiles.

“T-tony…I’ll make you something” Steve flushed a light shade of red as he went back to his station to start steaming milk.

Tony felt like a shell of a human being, not knowing quite how to function he sat down next to Peggy. 

“So how long have you known Steve?” Tony asked, not wanting to know how long they had been together. 

“Oh I moved over here from England during high school. When I met Steve I knew we were soul mates, completely understanding each other. We have been inseparable ever since,” Peggy said with a forlorn look.

The sound of Tony’s broken heart was almost audible. He couldn’t stay there any longer. He had to get out of there. 

“Hey Steve, thank you for letting me stay over. I’ll see you some other time. I forgot I had a board meeting” Tony practically ran out of there. 

Peggy looked over at Steve, who was just sitting there kind of dumbfounded with Tony’s coffee. 

“As your best friend, I approve.” 

~~~

Tony just sat in his lab. It had been a week, his heart still freshly torn out of him. He set his bottle aside and buried his head in his knees. Tony Stark didn’t cry, he bitterly repeated to himself. Tears leaked out slowly. He took another swig of the clear fluid, drinking back memories of soft smiles and warm arms.

“Sir, Ms. Potts is reminding you that you have to attend a gala tonight. Should I send the notice of declination?” Jarvis asked carefully. 

“I will be there Jarvis.” 

Maybe Tony was ruined, but Tony Stark still had a life. Maybe he could forget about everything about St- no, he wasn’t going to think about it. He needed to move on, just like with Pepper, but even with Pepper it wasn’t this bad. This is why Tony Stark would be alone forever. Bitter tears slid down his face. He always messed things up. 

~~~ 

Maybe that’s what he really needed. An Armani model had been giving him attention all night, tall, blonde, and blue eyes. Now he was in some guy’s penthouse apartment, but the thoughts of someone else were floating into his unconsciousness. Having sex with the model did nothing, only made the pit where Tony’s heart was deeper. He got up slowly and pulled on his clothes. He looked at the mirror and saw a few bruises on his face. That model had some kinks, but Tony didn’t care at the time. He just wanted to forget.   
He wandered around the penthouse trying to find his things. He was sore and his body ached. Well, what were you expecting Stark, obviously that guy just wanted sex and didn’t care how he got it. He gave up on his wallet and phone and then he made his way down to street and started walking. 

Somewhere along the way he had fallen, and looked at the headline of the nearby newsstand, “Stark sex tape leaked.” Tony’s life had hit rock bottom, he was nothing. He lay on the sidewalk, not bothering to get up as people passed him going on with their daily lives. 

“Tony?” 

Tony didn’t even acknowledge he was being called. He was starting to fade.

“Tony!” 

A large pair of arms circled around him. His eyes rolled to look into the sparkling blue ones, touched with so much concern. Steve was there? He didn’t mind this dream. He longed to see that smile, feel that touch…

“Tony please stay with me. Please.” 

But he was already dark fading into the dream and could only hear faint words. 

“I….love…you” 

~~~ 

The steady beeping of the heart monitor got louder. Tony hated hospitals, the smell and the sickness was wafting around him. He opened his eyes only to close them again when the blinding white of the room flooded his eyes. He felt his hand weighed down. He risked another look. He opened his eyes and saw Steve asleep against his bed, holding his hand. Pepper was there looking down at him. 

“Tony…you know I still care about you. I didn’t know where you were then that video went online and it was bad. I can’t believe you let him do that to you-” Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose before she got angry. 

Tony looked away ashamed. 

“You know Steve stayed here all day and night. It’s been 2 days. You had bad alcohol poisoning and various forms of trauma. I didn’t even know who he was until Jarvis explained it. Tony I shouldn’t have a computer explain to me who is in your life.” 

“I… thought he…didn’t want me. I didn’t want to pile all of my baggage on top of him. We were ‘friends’ and that’s all I thought he wanted us to be…” 

Pepper looked at him guiltily. 

“Tony…I know we didn’t work out. You need someone to care for you, to supply you with the love you need and I realized I was not that person. We loved each other like family. But when I was imaging myself with you in the future I couldn’t see it. Steve, he found you. I had to calm him down. He looked like he was the one in pain and he wouldn’t leave your side. He is the one you need.”

Tony looked down at Steve sleeping. The soft light of the early morning was shining in his golden hair. Guilt and regret stung in the back of his throat as he fought to keep back tears. Pepper wiped a stray one off of his face. 

“You never cried with me.” 

Tony then realized what this was. The feeling that sent his heart aching whenever Steve was near... Wait. No. He couldn’t. He had never experienced what love was ,so how could he feel it now? Growing up with parents that didn’t love him and countless relationships only fueled by desire and money…will Steve ever forgive him? He might have just lost the only love of his life.   
Pepper left a short time later. Tony was still looking at Steve when he started stirring. Steve opened his eyes slowly and saw that Tony was awake. He sat on the edge of the bed and embraced Tony carefully as to not hurt him. He kissed Tony’s hair. 

“I thought you were never going to wake up… Tony…I thought I had lost you.” 

Tony just wept against Steve’s neck. Wept for everything, regret, love and happiness. He was almost surprised how easily he could show his emotions around Steve. It was never like this for anyone. 

~~~ 

“Steve really you don’t have to carry me inside.” 

Steve just kissed his forehead. 

“You are still weak.”

Tony pouted lightly as they entered his penthouse. 

“Welcome home Sir, Captain Rogers.”

Steve almost dropped Tony in shock. Tony was in a fit of laughter before he was set carefully on his bed. Steve was looking around searching for the source of the voice. 

“Steve it’s my AI, artificial intelligence. He is like an electronic butler,” Tony responded to Steve’s apparent confusion. 

“Butler indeed, sir,” Jarvis voiced with a slight undertone of sarcasm. 

“Well nice to meet you Jarvis and you can just call me Steve,” Steve laughed lightly. 

“The pleasure of acquaintance is mine Master Rogers,” Jarvis replied.

“Are you hungry Tony?” 

Tony nodded and Steve left the room. He looked around at his room and across the New York skyline. Something was still bothering him. He still had the guilt of sleeping with that damn model. Steve hadn’t mentioned it. Tony’s heart still burned from the regret and guilt. Would Steve forgive him? Pepper said Steve had seen the video and was silent after it. He got up and pulled some jeans and a shirt on and escaped to his lab. 

Tony immersed himself in work for the next hour. He heard the door open and a disgruntled looking Steve entered. 

“Tony you should really be resting. You were just in the hospital. You…were in really bad shape”

Tony just concentrated on what he was doing more, hoping that this wouldn’t result in a confrontation. Steve crossed the lab and turned Tony around, backing him against the lab table. 

“Tony…please…rest” 

“I can’t Steve,” Tony said as he avoided Steve’s gaze. 

Steve could just feel the guilt emanating from Tony.

“Tony please talk to me…” Steve spoke softly as he caressed Tony’s face. 

“Steve you know what’s wrong. I thought you didn’t want me. I drank myself into each night after I met Peggy. I thought you two were- then I wanted to forget about you. It hurt so much. I tried to lose myself and think about something else. I betrayed you. I mess up everything. I am damaged, nothing about me is good. I am just a messed-”

Steve had enclosed the space between their lips and was giving Tony the most passionate kiss Tony had ever received. Tony kissed back moving his lips against Steve’s. He pulled back a few moments later. 

“Peggy, is my best friend. I brought her to meet you so she could tell me if you were into me. I was nervous. She has always been there for me. I was often sick in high school and she would go to the hospital with me every time. Her opinion was important to me. She and I never went past friends. Then you left for week and then I saw that video. The only thing that was going through my head was how I was going to dismantle that guy for mistreating you.” 

Steve was shaking with rage. Tony was slightly astonished. Steve kissed him again possessively and when he pulled back he had a soft expression on. 

“I love you Tony Stark. Ever since that day you came into my coffee shop. You are perfect. Pepper told me the doubts you had in yourself and I could see them. I can see why you choose to hide yourself away from your problems. But you don’t have to do that anymore. I am here, and I will always be here for you. I love you with all of my heart. I will fix you and tell you how wonderful you are even if you don’t see it.” 

Tony looked like he was going to cry again, out of happiness this time. Steve just smiled and picked him up. 

Tony leaned close to his ear, “I love you too Steve.”

For once Tony Stark wanted more than one night stands. He just wanted Steve. He was happy. Steve laid him down on the bed and got in beside him, holding him close to his heart. Tony fell into a comfortable sleep. 

~~~ 

“Tony?” 

“Over here Steve.”

Tony was working in his lab, on a current project for Stark Industries. He and Steve had been dating for about a couple weeks now. Tony accidentally wiped some grease on his face. He got up and made his way over to Steve. Steve just chuckled and took out his handkerchief and wiped Tony’s face. 

“Steve… you aren’t my mother. You are my boyfriend.” 

“Well that I know. So you wanted to talk to me about something?” Steve kissed his forehead. 

“How do I start? Well you seem to be over here all the time and I enjoy sleeping with you next to me. It’s only logical that…” Tony was rambling. 

“Yes, Tony. I will move in,” he said with a chuckle. 

Tony’s relief washed over his face. 

“Actually, I brought my clothes and important things. I will just go to the coffee shop to manage it occasionally. Peter is going to move into the upper apartment because it’s closer to his college and he will be working instead of paying rent.”

“Well Captain you are a strategist.” Tony kissed him softly. 

Steve grinned and dragged Tony up with him to help settle in. After takeout and 3 movies, Tony was quite exhausted. This would be the first time since Steve had brought him home that they would be sleeping in the same bed. Well of course Tony wondered when the first time was going to be. Sure he imagined it a lot but, Steve’s kisses never got hotter than pure lips. Steve also was very cautious around him since the incident but it had been plenty of time. Tony had thought of just stripping the man’s pants off and act on that passion of his. Steve was the type that would want it special though. 

Steve lifted him up slowly. 

“Time for bed Tony.” 

Tony was drawn out of his thoughts tempted to make something happen but he was asleep by the time he had hit his pillows. Steve stripped his shirt off and gathered Tony in his arms. 

Tony was in his dreams. He was with Steve watching him sketch. Resting his head on his shoulder and watching beautiful meadow being drawn before him. Suddenly, Steve was gone and harsh hands grabbed him from behind him and started touching him wrong. 

“No. Please stop. No-”

“Tony, Tony wake up please. I am here.” 

Tony’s eyes flew wide open. The sun wasn’t up. It was dark, but he could feel Steve, soothing him. 

“Steve… it was him. He was touching me. I can still feel him.” 

Steve told Jarvis to raise the lights. 

“Tony, it’s alright. I am here.” Steve slid his hands down and caressed Tony’s sides. “I will make his touches go away.” 

Steve kissed him slowly, running his hands up and down Tony’s back and up to caresses his cheek. Tony let out a soft moan into the kiss. Steve pulled back and looked him in the eyes. 

“I love you…” Steve slid his mouth down the side of Tony’s jaw and down to the sensitive skin of his neck, his breath ghosting over it. Steve kissed there and Tony moaned louder. Tony wondered when Steve started have such a big effect on him. Steve threw back the covers and rolled on top of Tony. Steve kissed his neck again. 

“Do you want this? I love you and I want to show it,” Steve spoke against his collarbone. 

“I do Steve, but I’m warning you. I have quite a mouth.” Tony smirked up at him. 

“It will be too busy for you to talk too much.” Steve leaned down and kissed along Tony’s collarbones. Since when was that a sensitive spot?

Tony let out soft moans as Steve moved to kiss down his torso, slowly sliding his hands down to rest on Tony’s hips. Steve was panting lightly, keeping back his more urgent side. Steve was a little more eager than he let on. Tony felt his fully hard cock press up against his thigh. 

“Someone is holding back,” Tony breathed out. 

“Want to take this slow so I don’t hurt you and so that I can enjoy you,” Steve remarked as he slowly took off Tony’s boxers. Tony wasn’t letting on how much he wanted it either. He was already full erect once Steve freed him from his boxers. 

“You know… to do this correctly both people need to be naked.” Tony’s voice was amused but a little strained. 

Steve blushed lightly and slowly took off his sleeping pants and his briefs. Okay so Tony wasn’t going to be disappointed. His boyfriend was rather endowed. Steve was blushing lightly. Tony sat up and kissed him hard. Steve licked his lips as Tony parted them. Tony moaned louder as their tongues entwined. Tony took Steve’s hand and guided it to the bed side drawer. Steve brought out a small bottle and a condom, but Tony swatted the condom out of his hand. Steve pulled back. 

“I want to feel you. You are the only one that I am allowing to do this. I love you Steve.”

“Tell me if it hurts at any time,” Steve said as he squeezed the lubricant on his fingers. 

He hovered over Tony and kissed him passionately as he slowly pushed a finger into Tony. Tony’s back arched at the feeling. Tony had bottomed a few times but it was never this pleasurable. Steve pushed in another one of his long fingers. The stretch was slightly uncomfortable but when Steve started moving them, it was so much more pleasure. Steve pulled back and attached his lips to Tony’s neck. Tony moaned sharply. Tony was never a hickey person, but if it was Steve giving them he didn’t care. Tony was starting to get impatient as Steve pushed in a third finger. He wanted Steve. As if Steve was reading his mind, he pulled his fingers out. 

“Are you ready?” Steve asked carefully. Tony nodded enthusiastically. 

Steve spread Tony’s legs and positioned himself carefully. Tony let out an impatient whimper as he felt Steve’s cock just pressing against the rim. Steve leaned down, kissing Tony as he slowly pushed in. Tony tightened up slightly at the stretch but the kiss distracted him into relaxation. He could hear the deep moans Steve was making in his throat. After Tony was used to Steve, he pulled back and gave Steve a small smile. Steve looked into his eyes as he started moving slowly. Tony moaned louder and closed his eyes. 

“Steve… oh… Steve” Tony moaned loudly. Well that was another first for Tony Stark. 

Hearing Tony moan his name, Steve got faster and deeper. Tony was shuddering from the pure pleasure he was experiencing. He had never had sex like this. Steve buried his face in Tony’s neck and repeated his name. That started to send Tony over to the edge.   
Steve could feel Tony tightening around him. Steve’s thrusts got faster and urgent as he could feel them both getting close. Steve thrusted deep and hit Tony’s prostate. Tony threw his head back and let out a mix between a gasp and a yell as he came between them. Steve only lasted a moment longer and kissed Tony hard as he came. They rode out the post-orgasmic bliss with messy kisses. Steve pulled out and Tony buried his face in Steve’s chest. They whispered I love you’s before they fell back asleep. 

Tony woke up feeling more complete than he did in a long time. Steve was already up and had finished his daily run. He sat down on the side of the bed. 

“Morning Tony.” He leaned down and kissed him. 

Tony smiled a genuine smile that touched his eyes. 

After a much needed shower for both of them, Tony followed Steve into the kitchen. On the table was a spread of every kind of breakfast food. Tony sat down and looked at the little paper cup with a drawing of them in an embrace and a little heart. It was sickeningly cute, but Tony just traced it with his finger as Steve came over and pressed their lips together. 

Tony Stark was finally living.

**Author's Note:**

> So I want to say thank you to Emrie and Tabor for correcting my horrendous grammar and fixing all of this. Also thank you to Tabor for giving me some plot elements <3 you. Also I haven't written a fic in a long time so I might be a little rusty. Might do a Spideypool secondary story. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
